


Conversation & Cosplay

by CycloneRachel



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Cosplay, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Nerdiness, Short One Shot, Star Trek References, and i have nobody to blame but myself, nobody else was going to do this probably, so i had to
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-19
Updated: 2018-08-19
Packaged: 2019-06-29 15:28:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15732249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CycloneRachel/pseuds/CycloneRachel
Summary: In which Brainy and Kara are nerds together, and that's about it





	Conversation & Cosplay

**Author's Note:**

> so the characters Brainy and Kara are cosplaying are Odo and Kira, from the series Star Trek Deep Space Nine, just to make things entirely clear

“Kara, your wig is crooked.” Brainy said, as he looked at her. “And your badge is on the opposite side of where it should be.”

Kara sighed, sitting down in front of the mirror while fixing both issues.

“Well, we can’t all have image inducers that do most of the work for us, Brainy.” She said. She imagined she sounded annoyed, but hoped her expression indicated the opposite, and Brainy confirmed just that when he smiled back. “And it’s really Alex who has the hair for this. You could’ve just asked her to go with you, I wouldn’t have minded.”

She stood up, finally, and looked over at Brainy. He had the sandy blond hair of the character he was supposed to be, but his image inducer’s own brown skin, and his facial features had been altered just enough that it was accurate, but still looked like it could’ve been makeup, or a mask as the original actor had worn.

Brainy couldn’t stop smiling, looking at her. Auburn hair may not have been her natural color, and she certainly wasn’t used to its much shorter length, but she wore it well, along with the uniform Alex and Lena had helped her make.

(They’d made his own, as well, even though he’d told them it wasn’t necessary. For authenticity’s sake, they’d said, and now he had to agree, wearing it at that moment. Especially alongside a match as perfect as hers)

“Yes, Alex technically would have been the more accurate choice. At least, on a physical level.” Brainy started. “But as I observed while watching with you, the characters we are meant to be were in love. Or at least, Odo was in love with Kira, before she finally realized her feelings for him. It was a difficult journey, for the both of them.”

“So, is this a couples’ cosplay?” Kara asked, looking over at him with an amused expression.

“Not necessarily. We’ve just started dating, after all, so this does not need to have significance if you do not want it to- I just thought it would be fun. And I was told to experience that, while I am here.” Brainy said. Kara looked at him, and gestured for him to go on, seeing that he had more to say- as he usually did. “Also, I did not want to make Alex uncomfortable.”

Kara giggled, slightly, listening to him talk.

“Yeah, I get it.” She said. “And I think this is going to be fun. But, do you want my honest opinion?”

“Of course.”

“I really think you don’t need the makeup.” Kara answered. “At least, not today. You could just tell the truth, about who you are, and people would think you’re just some obscure alien from a show nobody’s heard of.”

“Yes, but someone may recognize my family name.” Brainy answered, lowering his head. “So now, I am in even more of a disguise than usual, by necessity.”

“I know.” Kara said, with a comforting hand on his shoulder, as he slowly looked up at her. “And I’m sorry. But hey, you picked great characters for us! And, at least everyone will be in disguise, too. Like me. Even though I’m also in disguise, most of the time, for my protection too.”

Brainy smiled at her, as she gently squeezed his hand.

“I only wish Winslow were here to see this.” He said. “Especially me- I believe he’d be surprised to see how much of a ‘nerd’ I have become.”

“Yeah, you’re a nerd, but you’re _my_ nerd.” Kara answered. “And I’m a nerd too, remember? And also, we’re about to meet a bunch of other nerds.”

“Yes, I am aware.” Brainy said.

She squeezed his hand again, and started towards the door.

“Are you ready?” she asked, turning to him.

“As I will ever be.”


End file.
